Revelations
by candycornbuddy
Summary: Mikami comes face-to-face with the death of God.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, however surprising that may be to you. You would know if I did; as Matt would be the main character, Light would've won, and Misa would have never been conceived. *laughs maniacally*Don't give me access to weaponized smallpox.

Author's note: Yo! It was in the wee hours of the morning when this happy little thing was written, so please forgive me for any grammar mistakes, and feel free to correct me. I wrote this while listening to I Can't Decide by The Scissor Sisters on loop; not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Enjoy!

Mikami stared at the dead body that lay inches from his feet. Light's glossy amber eyes were frozen in shock, still expecting Ryuk to write Near's name in his Death Note, though simultaneously realizing that his expectancy of Ryuk being on his side in fact led to his demise.

"God…god." Mikami choked out the words, stroking Light's cold but still covered in hot, musty sweat cheek with love, or as close to love as somebody like Mikami could get. He felt like he was going to vomit, looking at how weak and mortal God had turned out to be. "God cannot be dead. He must still be alive." Mikami called out the words, hearing the echoes resounded from the walls of the warehouse mock his dependent speech as he curled up into Light's wounded side. "God."

Near scoffed. "You're _pathetic._" He spat the words, disregarding Mikami's humanity and sense of justice for his own convictions and positions. There was no justice in Mikami's mind; God was dead, and Mikami knew where he wanted to go if God had in fact left him. "Still clinging to every falsity you can grasp with your miserable being. How do you not puke at your own clingy existence?" Mikami wondered; how could he have lived without knowing God, and how could he continue living only to spend every moment remembering the two bullets that left God stumbling, crying out for help when Mikami could give none.

"He is God. God is law. Law is justice. I am… I am... I am... God. How am I still here when you're gone?" The ramblings of a madman. Mikami stroked the area around the fallen God's shoulder where he had gotten shot, touching the iron-rich liquid and bathing his hands in it, lathering it up to his elbows where his preppy white button-up was rolled up to, washing him of his ignorance and innocence, the final stage before his madness fully ensued. Near watched the tall man's insanity surface slowly, like a cauldron beginning to bubble over the edges, dissolving all surfaces with its contagious acidity. Ryuk still hovered overhead, watching the entire thing, half horrified and half amused at the seemingly endless stupidity of humans.

By this point Mikami had taken out one of his needles and dipped it into the blood that pooled around Light, consuming his dead body with the liquid equivalent of everyone he and his accomplices had murdered. He licked the tip of the needle, leaving it covered in his saliva and then he once again dipped it in the blood, pulling out a spare page of his Death Note. He began furiously scribbled down the names of criminals he'd memorized.

"Now we will truly be together, God." Mikami chuckled and once again licked the needle that held both Light and Teru's DNA mixed together. "Shinigami." Ryuk hadn't been paying attention for a while, but he refocused on the psychopath staring at him with blood-lusting eyes.

"Mmm?"

"I want the shingami eyes." Ryuk laughed his peculiar "kukukuk".

"You sure you want that?"

"Yes, shingami. Give them to me." Ryuk went over the rules of eye exchange in his head, smiling.

"Fine." Ryuk reached his clawed hand into his eye, peeling a layer off, making a disgusting shwiiip sound as he did so. He handed the olive-colored lenses to the kneeling prosecutor. He immediately stuck them in, grinning as he did so. Near grabbed a gun with shaky hands, but was reluctant to fire it.

"Finally." He grabbed the needle and began scribbling the wine red letters about Near's head.

N

NA

NAT

NATE

NATE R

NATE RI

NATE RIV

Mikami's writing when the needle snapped from the pressure he had been using to bear down on the paper. His hand went to his chest, his face contorted in agony. Ryuk lifted his hand from the notebook, grinning as Mikami collapsed, convulsing and foaming at the mouth.

"Perhaps I did choose sides after all."


End file.
